Colonic irrigation is a well known medical treatment, not only in the case of conventional enemas through the anus end of the rectum, but also in the case of irrigation through surgically provided openings into other parts of the colon, as in the case of colostomy and ileostomy patients. In all of these cases the degree of discomfort and length of the ordeal is significant. Although varying in particular cases, it is particularly disagreeable for those requiring irrigation directly into the colon through surgically provided stoma. Such stomas are formed from the end of a shortened colon after the end has been drawn up through the stomach wall and outer skin.
Equipment to introduce irrigation liquid into the colon of an ostomy patient is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,235 of Marsan. Such equipment conventionally includes a bag for the irrigation liquid, a flexible tube to convey the liquid from the bag to a stoma cone through which the liquid is introduced into the colon, a clip to shut off the flow to the tube, and a discharge device to catch the backflow when the cone is removed from the stoma. The irrigation liquid is conventionally water, or water with soap or other agents. Such agents are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,986 of Scaife.